Alternately Lost
by sandy112233156
Summary: An all new Lost story including an all new character named Chelsea or so you think Includes flachbacks
1. Chapter 1

Episode 1: PILOT

Close up of Chelsea's eye, closed. We hear screaming and whirring. Her eye opens and she looks around. She stands up with the plane crashed and people running behind her. Slowly, she manages to smile.

It leads into a flashback. _Whoosh! _Chelsea is sitting in a house sitting at a kitchen table, eating a sandwich. The phone rings and she gets up and answers it.

Chelsea: Hello?

Man: (on other line) Hello, Mrs. Williams.

Chelsea: Oh hi, Mr. Widmore.

Widmore: Please, I told you to call me Charles.

Chelsea: Then you have to call me Melissa.

Widmore: Deal. Well, Melissa, could you come by today? In a few hours?

Chelsea: Sure, yeah.

Widmore: Sorry to call you on such short notice.

Chelsea: Ah, that's alright. It's part of what I do as a spy.

LOST

Back on the island, Chelsea is sitting on the beach away from everyone and she is fiddling with something we can't see. Claire comes into view, standing near Chelsea.

Claire: Can I sit here by you?

Chelsea: (hiding what she was holding) Oh, sure.

Claire: So. What's your name?

Chelsea: Chelsea. Yours?

Claire: Claire.

Chelsea: (looking at Claire's stomach) What are you going to name it?

Claire: I don't know yet. I don't even know if it's a boy or a girl yet.

Chelsea: What do you hope it will be?

Claire: I don't really have a preference or anything.

Chelsea: Oh. Well, it was nice to meet you.

Claire: You too.

The camera pans down a bit to show that Chelsea was hiding a satellite phone. Shot of Jack, Kate, and Charlie from far away, heading into the jungle. Chelsea is watching them. She is standing next to Sayid who is sitting, trying to fix a radio.

Chelsea: Where are they going?

Sayid: (not looking up) They're going to try and find the cockpit to see if they can find a transceiver.

Chelsea: Oh really? Are they going to find the pilot?

Sayid: No one knows.

Chelsea looks worried. _Whoosh! _Shot of an elevator opening, and Chelsea walks out of it. She walks to the end of the hall and knocks on the last door which says _Charles Widmore_. Widmore opens the door.

Widmore: Melissa! Hello!

Chelsea: Hi, Charles.

Widmore: Come in, come in!

Chelsea walks past Widmore into a room with an office table with eight chairs, two of which are occupied.

Widmore: Take a seat.

Chelsea sits down next to Widmore's assistant, Charlene.

Chelsea: Hi, Charlene.

Charlene: Hi.

Widmore: Now, Melissa. We have a new mission for you.

Chelsea: Ok. What is it?

Widmore: Well, I know a man who I've been looking for for ages. I greatly despise him.

Chelsea: How come?

Widmore: Well, I can't really give you that information. His name is Benjamin Linus. He lives on an island which I have no idea where it is located. So Mr. Sanchez here (gestures to other person in chair) is a psychic.

Chelsea: A psychic?

Widmore: Yes. So I hired him to join our company and he found something out. Something important. Mr. Sanchez?

Sanchez: I saw a plane crash on this island which Linus lives. And keep in mind, this is a very special island.

Chelsea: Special? What do you mean?

Sanchez: It has healing powers of some sort and weird creatures...some that don't exist or some that don't belong.

Chelsea: Okay....I get it...sort of. So what do you want me to do?

Widmore: We want you to board that plane.

Chelsea: You want me to go on a plane that's gonna crash?

Sanchez: But we know you're gonna live. And you won't get hurt except maybe a little bruises and scratches.

Chelsea: Why do you want me on this island?

Widmore: Because we want you to out everything there is to know about this island. Where it's located, what it can do, what's on it. And we especially want to know everything about Benjamin Linus. Charlene, fetch me my bag please.

Charlene stands up and walks to the other side of the room and picks up a backpack and brings it back to Widmore. Widmore unzips it.

Widmore: In here, is everything you will need except for your personal items.

He reaches in and takes out the items one by one. First is a tape recorder. He sets it on the table. Next is a thick, leather journal. Then a video camera. Finally, the phone Chelsea had on the island.

Widmore: You will be under the alias of Chelsea Stewart.

Chelsea: Wait. If you want me to figure out all of this stuff, then why can't you just use Mr. Sanchez to know all of it?

Sanchez: My powers don't work like that.

Widmore: So, you are Chelsea Stewart. You live in Lansing, Michigan. You are taking a connection flight. You were in Sydney visiting your sister, Karen, and her husband, Stanley, and their new baby boy, Jordan.

Chelsea: Okay.

_Whoosh! _Back on the island, Chelsea is writing in her journal that Widmore gave her. Claire comes by and sits next to Chelsea. She closes the journal and smiles at Claire.

Claire: Hi.

Chelsea: Hi.

Claire: I just wanted to drop in and see how you're doing.

Chelsea: I'm fine, thanks. How are you?

Claire: I'm excited, actually. I just felt my baby kick a while ago.

Chelsea: Oh, really? Cool!

Claire: Yeah.

Claire looks down at her stomach and then looks around her.

Claire: Hey!

Chelsea: (looking around) What?

Claire: They're back!

Chelsea and Claire stand up and walk over to Jack, Kate, and Charlie.

Chelsea: What happened?

Jack: We found the cockpit. And the transceiver.

Claire: Did anyone survive?

Kate: Well, the pilot did. But....

Chelsea: What?

Jack and Kate look at each other.

Jack: He got killed by that thing we heard last night.

Chelsea: What? He did?

Charlie: Yeah, it was creepy. We heard it, and then the pilot got sucked out of the plane.

Claire: Oh my God!

Chelsea: Did you get a chance to talk to him?

Kate: Yeah.

Claire: What did he say?

Jack: He said that when we were six hours into the flight, we lost communication. We turned around to land in Fiji and we were 1,000 miles off course when we crashed. Everyone is looking for us in the wrong place.

Close up of Chelsea looking appalled yet satisfied. _Whoosh! _In the meeting room with Chelsea, Widmore, Charlene, and Sanchez, Chelsea and Widmore are shaking hands.

Widmore: Alright, thank you, Melissa. Or should I say, Chelsea.

Chelsea: You are very welcome, Charles.

Widmore: And one more thing I need to mention. Please be friendly to everybody. Talk to them and be nice. It might be a little suspicious if you're always off doing your own thing.

Chelsea: Okay.

Widmore: So help around, be nice, but don't forget about your mission.

Chelsea: Don't worry, I won't.

Widmore: So Charlene will meet you at the airport tomorrow and buy your ticket. Meet her there at 11:30 in the morning.

Chelsea: Okay. Can do.

Widmore: Thank you, Mrs. Williams.

Chelsea: You mean Ms. Stewart.

Widmore: That's the spirit. Good luck!

_Whoosh! _Back on the island, Jack is sitting in the sand, looking out into the ocean. Hurley walks over and sits next to him.

Hurley: Hey.

Jack: Hi.

Hurley: You're Jack, right? Like our leader?

Jack: I guess so. And who are you?

Hurley: I'm Hurley.

Jack: Hi, Hurley.

Hurley: So, uh....What do you do for a living?

Jack: I'm a spinal surgeon. You?

Hurley: Well, I don't have a job but I'm a multi-millionaire.

Jack: How can you be a millionaire without a job?

Hurley: I sort of won the lottery.

Jack: Really?

Hurley: Yeah.

They both look out at the sea. Shot of Boone opening his cell phone and Shannon in a swimsuit, on a towel a few feet away from Boone.

Boone: Figures. I didn't think there would be any service here.

Shannon: Will you stop worrying? Everyone else has it handled.

Boone: Shannon, will you stop tanning and help us?

Shannon: Help who with what?

Boone: Help everybody with luggage, searching for food and water, finding a way to survive.

Shannon: Boone, don't worry. The search boats will be here in a few hours and everyone will feel stupid for doing everything all for nothing.

Boone: At least eat something. You haven't eaten since yesterday before the crash.

Shannon: Stop telling me what to do, Boone.

Boone: Fine, but don't come crying to me when you're starving to death.

Shot of Rose and Bernard looking through clothes from some luggage.

Bernard: Are you sure none of this is yours?

Rose: Yes, Bernard, I'm sure.

Bernard: Can you believe that I was about to go to the bathroom? If I did, I would be with the tail section away from you. I'm glad I held it.

Rose: I know. I'm glad, too.

Bernard: (throwing clothes in the air) Why can't I find any of your things?

Rose: Well, you just threw one of my shirts in the sand just now.

Bernard: Oh. Sorry.

Shot of Sun and Jin. Sun is looking around at everyone and Jin is looking at Sun.

Jin: (in Korean) Don't worry about everyone, Sun. They'll be fine. We just need to worry about ourselves and ourselves only.

Sun: (in Korean) I'm not worried about them. I'm worried about us. What are we going to do? We can't communicate with anyone.

Jin: (in Korean) We don't need to. The rescue boats will be here in no time. When we get rescued, we can forget about this whole thing.

Sun frowns and looks around again. Shot of Chelsea slightly in the jungle, right by the beach. She is behind a tree, trying to get her phone to work.

Chelsea: Come on! Work!

_Whoosh! _At Chelsea's house, Chelsea is in her room, packing and talking to her husband, Jared.

Jared: So do you know when you will be back?

Chelsea: I have no idea. Charles doesn't even know.

Jared: I'm gonna miss you.

Chelsea: Me too.

Jared: Good luck, Melissa.

Chelsea: You too, Jared.

Jared: With what?

Chelsea: Just living without me.

Jared: I've done it many times. Don't worry about me.

Chelsea: I love you Jared.

Jared: I love you too.

_Whoosh! _Back on the island, Chelsea is still working on her phone. Suddenly, with a small beep, it turns on. Chelsea gasps.

Chelsea: Yes!

Shot of Walt sitting down, staring at the ground. Michael is sitting next to him.

Michael: What's up man?

Walt doesn't answer.

Michael: Don't worry. We'll get through with this.

No answer.

Michael: Are you still bumming about Vincent?

Walt nods slowly.

Michael: It's okay. He'll turn up.

Walt: How do you know?

Michael: Because there's always stuff a dad knows.

Walt: Do you know we're gonna get rescued?

Michael: Yeah. I do.

Walt: Alright.

Walt sighs and continues looking at the ground. Michael looks at him sadly. Shot of Sawyer lighting a cigarette in his mouth. He pulls out a folded up piece of paper and opens it up. He reads it with a frown. Sayid walks by.

Sayid: Excuse me. Why are you smoking?

Sawyer: It's not against the law, now is it?

Sayid: No, but there is a pregnant woman here who could inhale the smoke. And there is a ten-year-old boy.

Sawyer: What's it to ya?

Sayid: Just consider not smoking.

Sayid walks away and Sawyer glares at him. Then his face changes to a frown. He takes the cigarette out of his mouth and sticks the end in the sand. He puts it in his pocket and continues to read the paper. Shot of Claire sitting and writing in her diary. Charlie comes and sits next to her.

Charlie: May I sit?

Claire: (looking up) Oh, yeah.

He sits next to her.

Charlie: So. I'm Charlie.

Claire: (holding out her hand) Claire.

Charlie: (shaking her hand) Nice to meet you, Claire. So, is it a boy or a girl?

Claire: I don't know yet. Or the name.

Charlie: Ah. Well, I bet he slash she will be the best boy slash girl ever.

Claire chuckles. Shot of Locke eating a mango. Hurley comes and stands next to him.

Hurley: Hi.

Locke: Hello.

Hurley: So, uh, how's it going?

Locke: Absolutely wonderful.

Hurley: Dude, we like crashed on an island. And like no one is looking for us in the right place.

Locke: I know. That's the beauty of it.

Hurley: Okay....

Locke: I'm John by the way. John Locke.

Hurley: I'm Hurley Reyes.

Locke: Nice to meet you.

Hurley: You too...I guess.

Hurley walks away frowning while Locke eats his mango. Shot of Chelsea with her phone. The phone says "Searching for service"

Chelsea: Come on! I finally got you to turn on! And now....Ugh!

She hits the phone. _Whoosh! _Chelsea gets out of the passenger seat of a car at the airport. Jared is in the driver seat.

Chelsea: Bye Jared.

Jared: Bye. I love you.

Chelsea: Love you too. Thanks for driving me.

Jared: You're welcome.

Chelsea: Bye.

She closes the door and waves as Jared drives away. She walks into the airport. Her journal from Widmore falls out of her unzipped backpack. Behind her, Charlie picks it up.

Charlie: Excuse me, Miss.

Chelsea turns around.

Charlie: I think this is yours.

Chelsea: Oh, thank you. (she takes it) How did that fall out?

Charlie: Your bag is open.

Chelsea: (taking off her backpack) Oh. Thanks.

Charlie: Yep.

Charlie walks away and Chelsea sits down to zip up her bag.

Charlene: (off screen) Chelsea!

She doesn't respond.

Charlene: Hey! Chelsea!

Charlene comes on screen.

Charlene: Chelsea!

Chelsea: (standing up) Oh, hi. Sorry about that. I forgot.

Charlene: Here's your ticket. (she gives it to Chelsea)

Chelsea: Thanks. Okay, thanks.

Charlene: And Charles told me to give you some advice on the phone.

Chelsea: Okay.

Charlene: If you can't get service, there's a radio tower on the island. It's up on high ground so if you could get up high, you'll most likely be closer to the radio tower.

Chelsea: Okay, I'll keep that in mind.

Charlene: Well, good luck.

Chelsea: Thanks, Charlene. Bye.

Charlene: Bye.

_Whoosh! _On the island, the phone still says "Searching for service."

Chelsea: I guess I have to get higher up.

Chelsea looks up at the really tall mountain in front of her.

Chelsea: It looks like I got a long hike ahead of me.

LOST

Starring: Naveen Andrews as Sayid, Emilie de Raven as Claire, Matthew Fox as Jack, Jorge Garcia as Hurley, Maggie Grace as Shannon, Josh Holloway as Sawyer, Malcomb David Kelly as Walt, Daniel Dae Kim as Jin, Yunjin Kim as Sun, Evangeline Lilly as Kate, Dominic Monaghan as Charlie, Terry O'Quinn as Locke, Harold Perrineau as Michael, Ian Somerhalder as Boone, and ? as Chelsea

Guest starring: Sam Anderson as Bernard, L. Scott Caldwell as Rose, and Alan Dale as Widmore


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey everybody. I hope you liked the first episode. Just to let you know, a lot of the things are different from the real show. Sorry to the Ana Lucia, Libby, Eko, Desmond, and Freighties fans because they're not in this. And another thing is that there is only one island and the polar bear cages are on the same island. Enjoy this episode!**

Episode 2: DO YOU LIKE ME

Shot of Claire's eye. Claire and Charlie are on the beach, looking out into the ocean.

Claire: Yeah right!

Charlie: No, I'm being serious!

Claire: You're lying!

Charlie: No I'm not!

Claire: Then what's it called?

Charlie: Drive Shaft. I was in Drive Shaft. Believe me.

Claire: Fine, I believe you.

They smile and Chelsea comes into the shot.

Chelsea: Hey, Claire.

Claire: Oh, hi, Chelsea.

Chelsea: I'm going on a walk.

Claire: Are you inviting me? Because I have a huge belly.

Chelsea: No, I'm just letting you know. Just so you don't wonder where I am.

Charlie: Uh, who are you?

Chelsea: I'm Chelsea.

Charlie: Okay, Chelsea. Just in case you haven't noticed, there's a creepy monster out there that eats everything, so if you don't want to be killed, I suggest that you stay here.

Chelsea: No, I really want to go. I'll be fine.

Charlie: Okay, but if I were you, I would take somebody with me.

Chelsea: Okay, I will.

Charlie: Good.

Chelsea walks away and rolls her eyes behind her back.

Charlie: So now that we confirmed that I was a rock star, what did you do for a living?

Claire: Nothing really. My mom just watched over me the whole time.

Claire looks sad. _Whoosh! _Shot of a locker opening. It's a teenage Claire. Another teenage girl comes by.

Girl: Hey, Claire!

Claire: Hi, Jennifer.

Jennifer: Guess what?

Claire: What?

Jennifer: I just got my drivers last night!

Claire: Really?!

Jennifer: Yeah and it gets better! This weekend, my parents said to celebrate, I can bring a friend and I can drive to the Flame Runners concert on Saturday!

Claire: And you want to bring me?

Jennifer: Of course! Why else would I be telling you?

Claire: But I can't go.

Jennifer: What? Why?

Claire: This Saturday, my neighbors are having a barbeque and my mom really wants me there.

Jennifer: Do you want to be there?

Claire: Not really.

Jennifer: Then tell your mom that and then she might let you come with me.

Claire: I doubt she will, but I'll try.

Jennifer: Okay, well, see you later.

_Whoosh! _Back on the island, Chelsea puts her phone in her pocket and walks into the jungle. While she walks, we hear rustling in the leaves. She looks around and sees Locke. He is blowing on a whistle far away through some trees. She hides behind a bush and waits until she can't see Locke anymore. She gets up and runs off, silently. Shot of Locke looking to the left where Chelsea just was and smiles. He blows the whistle again.

LOST

Shot of Kate sitting down. Jack comes in the shot and sits next to her.

Jack: Hi.

Kate: Hey.

Jack: This is the first time I've seen you sit still since I met you.

Kate: (chuckles) Yeah right.

Jack: No, I'm serious.

Kate: Really?

Jack: Yeah, even in your sleep, you move around.

Kate: Shut up, I do not. Wait, do I?

Jack: I'm just kidding. But seriously, you're always doing something.

Kate: Well, there's a first time for everything.

Jack: True.

Shot of Boone staring into space.

Shannon: (off screen) You're the one to talk.

Boone: (snapping out of it) What do you mean?

Shannon is now on screen.

Shannon: Yesterday, you were lecturing me about not doing anything. Now look at you.

Boone: At least I don't tan or refuse to eat or help or give myself a pedicure.

Shannon: You're full of it. You don't even know what I'm capable of.

Boone: What you're capable of? What are you capable of, Shannon? Tell me.

Shannon glares at Boone and stands up and walks away. Shot of Claire in the sand, stroking her belly. _Whoosh! _Shot of Claire approaching Jennifer at her locker.

Claire: Jennifer?

Jennifer: Oh, Claire! What did your mom say about the concert?

Claire: She said no. I still have to go to the barbeque.

Jennifer: Oh. Well, I guess I'll have to invite someone else.

Claire: Yeah, have fun.

Jennifer: I'm so sorry.

Claire: It's okay.

Jennifer: Well, see you later.

_Whoosh!_ Back on the island, it is raining and Michael and Walt are under their tent. Walt is laying down, looking out at the rain, and Michael is running his fingers through the sand.

Michael: Still sad about Vincent?

Walt doesn't answer.

Michael: Well, don't worry. We'll find him as soon as possible.

Walt: How soon is that?

Michael: Just soon, okay man?

Walt: 'Kay.

Shot of Sun and Jin under their tent.

Sun: (in Korean) I never knew rain could come down so hard.

Jin: (in Korean) It does in the tropics.

Sun: (in Korean) I know, but it's just so weird how it happens without notice.

Jin looks at her like she is crazy. Shot of Chelsea walking through the jungle, holding her jacket over her head. Suddenly, we hear the whispers. Chelsea gets scared and looks all around her.

Chelsea: Who's there?! This isn't funny! Stop!

The whispers stop and she looks around.

Chelsea: Come out here! Ugh! Fine! Just go away!

She starts walking away with her jacket still over her head. Shot of Claire, Charlie, and Hurley sitting together after the rain has cleared up a bit. It is still a little cloudy.

Hurley: So how's the baby?

Claire: Oh, he's fine. I felt him kicking a while ago.

Hurley: So it's a boy?

Claire: I don't know yet. I just like calling it a him and not an it.

Hurley: I know what you mean.

Charlie: So Hurley, tell us about yourself.

Hurley: Well, I'm worth 156 million dollars.

Charlie: What?

Claire: No way!

Hurley: Yeah. I won the lottery. But I wish I didn't.

Charlie: Oh, yeah, I would be devastated if I won 156 million dollars.

Hurley: But the numbers I used to win it are cursed.

Claire: There's no such thing as curses.

Hurley: This has one.

Claire: Okay.

_Whoosh! _Shot of Claire in a lawn chair, looking bored. Behind her is Claire's mom, Carole, talking to Officer Nancy.

Carole: Why are you still wearing your police stuff?

Nancy: Just in case anything happens and I have to go take care of something.

Shot of Claire still in her chair. Thomas comes and sits next to her. Neither of them look at each other until Thomas finally speaks up.

Thomas: Hi. I'm Thomas. (holds out his hand)

Claire: (shaking hands) I'm Claire.

Thomas: You look kind of bored. Do you want to talk?

Claire: (smiling) Okay.

Fade to sunset. Claire and Thomas are talking and they look like they are starting to like each other.

Thomas: Yeah, so after some consideration, they finally decided to let me help them. So that Fourth of July, I got to set off some fireworks.

Claire: That's so cool! I would be too afraid to do that.

Thomas: How come? It wasn't hard.

Claire: I know, but can't you get burned easily?

Thomas: Oh yeah, that.

Shot of Carole and Nancy talking. Nancy's walkie-talkie kicks on and an officer's voice talks.

Officer: Officer Nancy? Come in. Officer Nancy?

Nancy grabs her walkie from her belt and puts it to her mouth.

Nancy: Yes, this is Officer Nancy.

Officer: I've just received word from Officer Bud. Is Claire Littleton there?

Nancy: Littleton. (to Carole) Is your daughter's name Claire?

Carole: Yeah, why?

Nancy: Is she here?

Carole: Yes. Why?

Nancy: (to officer) Yeah, she's here. Why?

Officer: Her friend, Jennifer was on her way to the Flame Runners concert and her car got hit by a drunk driver.

Nancy: Oh my God, is she okay?

Officer: Her and the girl in the passenger seat are in the hospital right now. Will you tell Claire?

Nancy: Yeah.

Officer: Thanks. Over and out.

Nancy clips her walkie on her belt.

Carole: Why did they say something about Claire?

Nancy: Her friend, Jennifer, is in the hospital right now.

Carole: Oh my goodness.

Nancy: Do you want to go tell her?

Carole: Yeah. But you come with. You know more than I do.

Shot of Claire and Thomas laughing. Carole and Nancy walk into the shot.

Carole: Claire?

Claire: What?

Carole: Um....Your friend, Jennifer, is in the hospital.

Claire: Huh?

Nancy: She got hit by a drunk driver on the way to a concert. Her and the girl that was in the passenger seat are in the hospital.

Claire gets out of her chair and zips up her jacket.

Carole: What are you doing?

Claire: We have to go visit them.

Nancy: They just got to the hospital. I don't think they will allow visitors.

Claire: I don't care. I'm sorry Thomas. I really want to go.

Thomas: That's fine. I understand.

Claire: If you want to visit me, I live on the left of this house.

Thomas: Okay, thanks. Bye.

Claire: Bye.

_Whoosh! _Back on the island, Chelsea is at the top of the mountain. She pulls out her phone, dials, and puts it to her face.

Widmore: (on other line) Hello?

Chelsea: Hi, Charles. It's Melissa.

Widmore: Sh! So, _Chelsea, _what have you found out?

Chelsea: Well, somebody told me they talked to the pilot before he died. He said six hours into the flight, they lost communication so they turned around to land in Fiji and we were 1,000 miles off course when we crashed.

Widmore: Okay. Anything else?

Chelsea: That's it so far. Except there was a monster in the jungle last night. (pause)

Widmore: Okay. Well, talk to you later.

Chelsea: Okay, bye.

She hangs up and puts the phone back in her pocket. Shot of a golden lab trotting through the jungle. We hear a high pitched whistle. He looks behind him and he sees Locke facing the other way. The dog barks once and Locke turns around.

Locke: Hello.

Shot of Sawyer leaning against a tree near the beach, his arms folded. Kate walks to him and leans on the other side of the tree.

Kate: Hey, Sawyer.

Sawyer: Freckles.

Kate: What are you doing?

Sawyer: What does it look like?

Kate: Nothing.

Sawyer: That's exactly what I'm doing.

Kate: Hm.

Sawyer: What do you want, Freckles?

Kate: I'm just checking up on you.

Sawyer: Well, don't worry about me. I'm fine.

Kate: Okay. Sorry to bother you.

She walks away. Shot of Hurley and Charlie walking on the beach.

Hurley: So Claire seems to like you, dude.

Charlie: Yeah I guess.

Hurley: You should ask her out.

Charlie: We're on a bloody island. What would we do?

Hurley: I don't know but like in the movies, the guy is always too shy to ask out the girl. But then the best friend always convinces the guy to ask her out and he does and it always turns out good. It happened to me once.

Charlie: It would be pointless though because we're getting rescued soon so we would be going out for what, a few hours?

Hurley: I wouldn't be so sure about that.

Charlie: Why?

Hurley: Because in the movies, when people are stranded, they're stranded for weeks.

Charlie: Hurley, the movies aren't always right.

Hurley: Yeah, okay.

Shot of Jin fishing and Sun sitting on a rock watching him. Sun looks down at her wedding ring. She looks back up. Shot of Jin spearing the water and pulls it back up with a fish on the sharp end. Sun weaves her fingers through her hair. Shot of Claire writing in her diary. _Whoosh! _Shot of Claire and Carole walking up to the front desk of a hospital with a woman at the desk.

Woman: What can I do for you?

Carole: What room is Jennifer Taylor in?

Woman: Oh, do want to visit her?

Carole: Yes.

Woman: Oh, well, you can't visit her right now.

Claire: What? Why?

Woman: Because they're still trying to fix her.

Claire: But I'm her best friend.

Woman: Yes, I understand, but I've been told to keep her room a secret until they're done with her. I can't even tell her family. I am sorry.

Claire: Fine.

_Whoosh! _Back on the island, Jack is sitting in the sand, looking out at the ocean. Sayid walks in the shot.

Sayid: You're Jack, right?

Jack: (looking at him) Yeah. Who are you?

Sayid: I'm Sayid. I was wondering if you wanted to come with me to the top of the mountain to send out a radio transmission.

Jack: I'm not really up for that. But I know someone who would be.

Sayid: Who?

Shot of Kate setting up her tent with Boone and Shannon in the background. Sayid walks in the shot.

Sayid: Kate?

Kate: Yeah?

Sayid: I'm Sayid.

Kate: Hi, Sayid.

Sayid: I was wondering if you would like to hike up to the mountain to see if we can send out a message from the transceiver.

Kate: Sure, I'll go.

Boone: Hey, can I come?

Sayid: Sure, yeah.

Shannon: What?

Boone: I'm going, Shannon. And you can't stop me.

Shannon: Why would you want go?

Boone: Because I like to help, Shannon. And you should too.

Shannon: Me? Hike? Why?

Boone: You're right. You would probably just slow everybody down.

Shannon: Oh no. I'm going. Just so I can prove to you that I can do anything I want.

Boone: Okay.

Shannon: (to Sayid) I'm coming too.

Boone smiles. Shot of Locke walking through the jungle with Vincent tied to a rope like a leash. As they get to the beach, Locke ties the other end of the rope to a tree.

Locke: Now, just wait here, boy. You'll get a surprise in a few minutes.

Shot of Michael peeling an orange. Locke walks into the shot.

Locke: Michael, right?

Michael: Yeah. Who are you?

Locke: My name is John Locke. And I believe I found your boy's dog.

Michael: Really? Is it a yellow lab?

Locke: Yeah.

Michael: Thanks, man. I'll go tell him right now. (he starts to leave)

Locke: Wait.

Michael: What?

Locke: Tell your son that you found him.

Michael: Why?

Locke: Just because I want him to have respect for you.

Michael: Are you serious?

Locke: Yeah. I know what it's like to not have respect for your dad. I don't want him to grow up like that.

Michael: (confused) Okay, sure.

Shot of Claire sitting on the beach. Charlie comes into the shot.

Charlie: Claire?

Claire: Yeah?

Charlie: Can I ask you something?

Claire: Okay.

Charlie: I was just wondering...if you...if you like me.

Claire: (giggling) Yeah. Yeah, I do.

_Whoosh! _In Claire's living room, she is sitting on the couch with Carole.

Claire: Mom, thanks for not letting me go to the concert.

Carole: What? Why?

Claire: If you let me go, then I would be the one in the hospital right now.

Carole: Oh, honey. Don't think about that.

There is a knock at the door.

Carole: I'll get it. (she gets up and leaves)

We hear the door open.

Carole: (off screen) She's in the living room.

Thomas walks in the room with Carole.

Claire: Thomas! Hi!

Carole: I'm gonna go call Jennifer's mother to see how Jennifer's doing. (she leaves)

Thomas: Hi, Claire. Um...can I ask you a question?

Claire: Okay.

Thomas: Um...I was wondering...if you...if you like me.

Claire: (smiling) Yeah. Yes I do.

Carole walks in.

Carole: Oh my God. Claire?

Claire: Yeah?

Carole: I am so sorry.

Claire: What?

Carole: Jennifer and her friend just passed away a few hours ago.

Claire: (getting teary) What?

Carole: I'm sorry. Their funeral is a week from Friday.

Thomas: Oh my God.

Claire: (bursts into tears) No! No!

_Whoosh! _Back on the island, Claire and Charlie still on the beach.

Charlie: Excellent!

Shot of Chelsea walking through the jungle.

Ryan: (off screen) Hey!

Chelsea whirls around. Ryan and Tom, two Others, stand there, looking at Chelsea.

Chelsea: AHHH!

LOST

Starring: Naveen Andrews as Sayid, Emilie de Raven as Claire, Matthew Fox as Jack, Jorge Garcia as Hurley, Maggie Grace as Shannon, Josh Holloway as Sawyer, Malcolm David Kelly as Walt, Daniel Dae Kim as Jin, Yunjin Kim as Sun, Evangeline Lilly as Kate, Dominic Monaghan as Charlie, Terry O'Quinn as Locke, Harold Perrineau as Michael, Ian Somerhalder as Boone, and ? as Chelsea

Guest starring: Alan Dale as Widmore, Susan Duerden as Carole, M. C. Gainey as Tom, Brian Goodman as Ryan, Madison as Vincent, and Keir O'Donnell as Thomas


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey sorry about the flashbacks in this episode. They're kind of pointles and stupid (they're Locke's flashes). But anyway, the island story is pretty good so enjoy!**

Episode 3: POISON AMONG US

Shot of Walt in his tent, staring at the sand. Michael walks in the shot.

Michael: Hey, man.

Walt: Hey.

Michael: Guess what I found.

Walt looks up at him.

Michael: Vincent.

Walt: What? Really?

Michael: Yeah!

Walt: Where is he?!

Michael: Follow me.

Michael and Walt walk out the front of the tent.

Michael: (pointing) Just right over there.

Shot of Vincent facing towards the ocean, tied to the tree Locke put him on.

Walt: Vincent! VINCENT!

Vincent turns to look at Walt. He stands and tries to run but the rope stops him. Walt starts to run to him.

Walt: Vincent!

Vincent tugs on the rope with his neck. Walt finally gets to him and lands on his knees. Walt gives him a big hug while Vincent licks his face. Shot of Michael watching them. He looks around and sees Locke a few yards away.

Michael: Thanks, man.

Locke: You're welcome.

_Whoosh! _Shot of Locke and Helen in a restaurant, eating.

Helen: Mm. This pasta is delicious!

Locke: So was I right? About this being the best restaurant in the Roarin' Rockies Resort?

Helen: Yes, you're absolutely right.

Shot to nighttime. Locke and Helen are still sitting at the table. A waiter walks to their table and puts the bill on the table.

Waiter: Here's your bill.

Helen: Oh, thank you.

Waiter: Yep. (he walks away)

Locke: I got it.

Locke gets out his checkbook and writes one. He puts it on the bill. Shot of a host behind a counter. He is waiting patiently for customers and the phone rings. He picks it up.

Host: Hello?....Oh hi....Yeah, what is it?....What?....Oh. Okay, I'll tell them. (he hangs up and walks into the dining area) Um, excuse me everyone. Can I get your attention? I just received a phone call and we're all stuck here in this restaurant until further notice.

Everybody mumbles.

Host: I'm sorry, but the roads are way too icy. I bet it won't be more than an hour. Sorry.

He walks away. Shot of Locke and Helen.

Helen: Well, I guess and hour isn't so bad.

Locke: Yeah, we still have three hours until out show starts.

_Whoosh! _Back on the island, Sayid, Kate, Charlie, Boone, and Shannon are getting ready for their hike up to the top of the mountain.

Sayid: Are you all ready?

Charlie: Yep.

Sawyer walks into the shot.

Sawyer: Don't forget me, chief.

Sayid: You're coming too?

Sawyer: 'Course I'm coming.

Sayid: No one invited you.

Sawyer: Actually, yeah, someone did. Freckles over here.

Sayid: Who's Freckles?

Sawyer: Kate.

Sayid: (to Kate) Why?

Kate: I didn't think you would mind.

Sayid: Fine, he can come. Let's go.

LOST

Shot of Claire and Hurley sitting right outside of Claire's tent. Claire looks somewhat worried.

Hurley: Don't worry about Charlie.

Claire: I'm not worried.

Hurley: Okay good, 'cause you look like you kinda are.

Claire: The only thing I'm worried about is being lonely while he's gone.

Hurley: Well, you got me. And him, your baby. Or she...or that.

Claire laughs and looks a little better. Shot of Walt throwing a stick for Vincent to fetch. The camera pans back to show Sun is watching them. Jin is watching Sun.

Jin: (in Korean) Hey Sun. come over here and help me with this fish.

Sun walks over to him and looks back at Walt.

Sun: (in Korean) It will be nice to have that dog around here.

Jin: (in Korean) I thought I said not worry about them.

Sun: (in Korean) I'm not worrying about them. I'm just saying a dog will keep everyone entertained around here.

Jin looks at her somewhat angrily. Shot of Jack sitting down, looking out at the ocean. Jin walks over to him with the plate of fish he had earlier.

Jin: *Korean*

Jack: Sorry, I can't understand....

Jin: (pretending to eat) *Korean* (holds out the plate) *Korean*

Jack: Oh. Alright. (takes a piece) Um....

Jin: (pretends to eat again) *Korean*

Jack: Okay. (eats it) Mmm.

Jin: (points to Jack) *Korean* (rubs his stomach) *Korean* (points to fish) *Korean*

Jack: Oh yeah. (gives a thumbs up)

Jin smiles and walks away. Jack looks disgusted. Shot of a bag over a head, and the bag gets removed, revealing it to be Chelsea.

Chelsea: Let me go!

Shot of her in a polar bear cage. She is locked inside, Tom and Ryan outside, about to walk away. She shakes the bars.

Tom: Quiet!

Chelsea: Tell me where I am!

Ryan: Shut up! (to Tom) Let's go tell Ben. (they walk away)

Chelsea: (quietly, to herself) Ben.

Shot of Sayid, Boone, Shannon, Charlie, Kate, and a little behind the group, Sawyer, walking through the jungle.

Sayid: We should be almost to the top by now.

Sawyer: Then why don't we test it out now and see if we get a signal here?

Sayid: Because I don't want to waste the battery and we don't have much left. And will you please keep up?

Sawyer: Sorry, Boss. But I'm tired.

Shannon: He's right. Can we please rest?

Sayid: Fine. Five minutes, then we get going again.

They all sit down. Shot of Kate and Sayid together.

Kate: So how much farther do you think it will be?

Sayid: I would say probably a half hour.

Kate: Okay.

Shot of Boone and Shannon taking a drink out of their water bottles. They put their bottles down.

Boone: You doing alright?

Shannon: Yeah.

Boone: You look worried.

Shannon: Boone, we're stranded on Hell Hole Island. Don't you think everyone here is worried?

Boone: Well, after we send out this message, we'll be there in no time.

Shot of Locke walking through the jungle. He examines some leaves on a tree. He picks one and smells it.

Locke: I know you're there.

Walt and Vincent walk out from behind a tree.

Locke: How's it going?

Walt: What are you doing?

Locke: I asked first.

Walt: I'm doing good.

Locke: And I'm out here because I'm exploring and trying to find new things.

Walt: Like what kind of things?

Locke: Oh, just things I think are interesting.

Walt: Can we join you?

Locke: Have you asked your father? (Walt doesn't answer) You haven't, have you? (Walt shakes his head) Well, you better do that first.

Michael: (off screen) Walt! (he comes into the shot) I've been looking for you all over the place! What's the matter with you? Don't you know not to leave my sight without my permission?

Locke: Look, he was just about to-

Michael: Be quiet! I can't believe you disobeyed me!

Walt: But I was gonna-

Michael: I don't want to hear about it! Come with me! (to Locke) And you, stay away from my son!

He, Walt, and Vincent leave Locke who looks angry. _Whoosh! _Shot of Locke and Helen still at their table in the restaurant. Helen is drumming her fingers and Locke has his chin in his hand. The waiter walks by their table.

Locke: Excuse me. (the waiter turns around) How much longer will it be until we can leave?

Waiter: We don't know yet, sir. But there's a blizzard outside that might last a while.

Helen: A blizzard? How bad?

Waiter: Well, it's pretty harsh. We might be here over night.

Locke: Over night? We're supposed to see a show in an hour in a half!

Helen: Not just the play! Are you saying that everyone here has to spend the night here?

Waiter: We hope not, but it looks like that's what's gonna happen.

_Whoosh! _Back on the island, Jack is setting up his tent. Claire walks in the shot.

Claire: Jack?

Jack: What's up?

Claire: Do you know Hurley?

Jack: Yeah.

Claire: Well, he just vomited all over the place. You're a doctor right?

Jack: Yeah. Where is he?

Claire: Follow me.

They walk to Hurley who is laying down on a towel in the sand.

Jack: Hey Hurley. Are you alright?

Hurley: I don't think so, dude.

Jack: How long ago did you throw up?

Hurley: Only a few minutes ago.

Jack: Where:

Hurley: In the ocean.

Jack: You weren't drinking from it, were you?

Hurley: No.

Jack: What have you eaten recently?

Hurley: Um...a banana, a papaya....

Jack: You didn't have any of Jin's fish, did you? (he laughs)

Hurley: Dude, usually I'm a polite guy. But that...I just had to turn that down.

Jack: What else have you had?

Hurley: Besides the fruit, just some water.

Jack: Did you drink it from a bottle?

Hurley: Yeah.

Jack: Let me see it.

Hurley gets an empty water bottle from behind him and gives it to Jack. Jack examines it.

Jack: Oh my God.

Hurley: What?

Jack: There's little particles at the bottom of this.

Hurley: Okay....So?

Jack: It looks like someone was trying to poison you.

Shot of Chelsea in the cage. She is standing and clutching the bars. We hear a door opening off screen and Ben walks in the shot.

Ben: Hello.

Chelsea: Let me OUT!

Ben: Calm down. I just want you to come with me.

Chelsea: Who are you?

Ben: My name is Benjamin Linus. Now will you come with me?

Chelsea ponders.

MEMORY

Widmore: His name is Benjamin Linus.

END OF MEMORY

Chelsea: Okay.

Shot of Michael sitting next to Walt who is petting Vincent.

Michael: I don't want you hanging out with Mr. Locke anymore. (Walt doesn't say anything) Answer me!

Walt: You can't answer someone who didn't ask you a question.

Michael: Then here's a question: Do you understand me?

Walt: No, I don't.

Michael: I said I don't want you with Mr. Locke.

Walt: I heard you, I just don't understand you.

Michael: What?

Walt: I don't understand why I can't be with him!

Michael: Because he took you from my sight!

Walt: No he didn't! If only I could have explained to you, you would get it!

Michael: Okay. Then explain to me now.

Walt: First of all, when he went into the jungle, I followed him. And he didn't find out I was there for a while. Then right before you came, he said I should go ask you if I could be exploring with him and I was just about to! (pause)

Michael: I'm so sorry, Walt.

Walt: Yeah.

Shot of Locke carving a spear from a stick with a knife. Michael walks into the shot.

Michael: Hi.

Locke: Hello.

Michael: Where did you get that knife?

Locke: It was mine. I have a whole case of them.

Michael: How did you get them on the plane?

Locke: I had to get special permission.

Michael: Oh. Well, I came over here to tell you that Walt told me what happened. And I'm sorry.

Locke: Thanks.

_Whoosh! _Shot of Locke and Helen still at their table. Helen is sleeping.

Intercom: Sorry about this everyone. We hope you have a good night. You will probably be able to leave tomorrow morning. That is all.

Helen wakes up.

Helen: What did that just say?

Locke: We'll be able to leave tomorrow morning. I'm so sorry.

Helen: It's okay. This is one of the most interesting nights I've had in a long time.

Locke: Really?

Helen: Yeah, it's a good experience.

Locke: That's good. Good night, Helen.

Helen: Good night, John.

_Whoosh! _Back on the island, Sayid, Kate, Charlie, Boone, Shannon, and Sawyer are at the top of the hill.

Sayid: We're here. (he takes out the transceiver and pulls up the antenna. He pushes some buttons) Hello? Mayday, mayday. Anyone there?

Ethan's voice: Hello?

Sayid: Hello:

Ethan's voice: Who is this?

Sayid: This is Sayid Jarrah. I'm a survivor of the plane crash of Oceanic Flight 815.

Ethan's voice: 815?

Sayid: That's right.

Ethan's voice: Hold on a sec. (pause)

Charlie: Who is it?

Sayid: I don't know yet. (pause)

Ethan's voice: I'm sorry. We don't know any Oceanic flight 815. Bye.

Sayid: What? No! Come back!

Kate: What happened?

Sayid: He hung up! He said he's never heard of our plane!

Shannon: What?!

Sayid: (in transceiver) I demand you answer! Come back!

Boone: This is ridiculous!

Sawyer: Well, it looks like we came all the way up here for nothing.

Shot of Jack examining Hurley's water bottle. Claire walks in the shot.

Claire: Jack?

Jack: Hi, Claire.

Claire: Do you know Chelsea?

Jack: Um, I think so. Why?

Claire: Because yesterday morning, she took off on a walk and she hasn't come back.

Jack: Really?

Claire: Yeah. And what if she's hurt? Or...dead.

Jack: Okay. I'll get a search party together and we'll go looking for her.

Claire: Hey!

Jack: What?

Claire: They're back!

Shot of Sayid, Charlie, Shannon, Boone, Sawyer, and Kate walking out from the jungle. Jack and Claire run towards them.

Jack: What happened?

Sayid: We got a signal and sent out a message and the strangest thing happened. A man answered and said they had never heard of Oceanic flight 815 and he just hung up.

Jack: Weird. And also, over here, Hurley got sick and we found out someone poisoned his water.

Kate: Are you serious?

Jack: Yeah. And a girl is missing from our camp. She went on a walk yesterday and never came back.

Kate: What are we going to do?

Jack: We're going to look for her. Do you want to come?

Kate: I just came back from this, but sure.

Sawyer: Hold up, Doc. I want to go.

Jack: Fine.

Shot of Ben leading Chelsea somewhere with a bag over her head.

Ben: And here we are. (he removes the bag)

Chelsea: Oh my gosh.

Ben: Yep. I thought since you will be living with us, you should feel right at home.

Shot of the Barracks.

Ben: So that's why we're giving you one.

LOST

Starring: Naveen Andrews as Sayid, Emilie de Raven as Claire, Matthew Fox as Jack, Michael Emerson as Ben, Jorge Garcia as Hurley, Maggie Grace as Shannon, Josh Holloway as Sawyer, Malcomb David Kelly as Walt, Daniel Dae Kim as Jin, Yunjin Kim as Sun, Evangeline Lilly as Kate, Dominic Monaghan as Charlie, Terry O'Quinn as Locke, Harold Perrineau as Michael, Ian Somerhalder as Boone, and ? as Chelsea

Guest starring: M. C. Gainey as Tom, Brain Goodman as Ryan, Madison as Vincent, and Katey Sagal as Helen


	4. Chapter 4

**I really like this episode and the flashbacks even though there's not that many (they're Walt's flashes) Enjoy!**

Episode 4: WE'RE DIFFERENT

Shot of Jack, Kate, and Sawyer getting ready to go look for Chelsea. Michael walks in the shot.

Michael: Hey. What's going on?

Jack: Someone went out into the jungle yesterday and never came back. We're going to go look for her.

Michael: Can I come?

Sawyer: Don't you realize that there is a monster out there that rips everything to shreds, Daddio?

Michael: Then why are you going?

Sawyer looks lost for words. Jack and Kate laugh.

Jack: Sure, you can come.

Michael: Okay, thanks. Let me just go tell my son.

Shot of Walt throwing a stick for Vincent.

Walt: Go get it!

Vincent runs to get it and Michael walks in the shot.

Michael: Hey Walt.

Walt: Hi dad.

Michael: I'm going to go with Jack out into the jungle to look for somebody.

Walt: Who?

Michael: Someone went out into the jungle yesterday and they haven't come back.

Walt: What?

Michael: Don't worry about it. I'm sure she just got lost.

Vincent comes back with his stick.

Walt: Are you sure?

Michael: I'm positive. Follow me really quick.

Shot of Sayid sitting and eating a banana. Michael and Walt walk in the shot.

Michael: Um, you're Sayid, right?

Sayid: Yes.

Michael: Well, I'm going with Jack to look for that girl that went missing, so will you keep an eye on my son?

Sayid: Sure.

Michael: Thanks. Bye Walt.

Walt: Bye.

_Whoosh! _Shot of Walt and his friend, Cody, on a playground.

Cody: Oh no.

Walt: What?

Cody: Look who's coming.

Shot of Dakota and Spencer walking towards them.

Cody: It's Dakota and Spencer.

Dakota and Spencer reach them.

Dakota: Hi Walt, Cody.

Cody: Jerk, Dork.

Spencer: Better watch it.

Walt: Just leave us alone, guys.

Dakota: Why should we do that?

Walt: Otherwise, I'll do this to you!

Some bird poop falls on Dakota's head. _Vwoorp! _The screen mixes up and shows the same scene before the bird poop fell.

Dakota: Why should we do that?

Walt doesn't answer. Some bird poop falls on Dakota's head exactly the way it did before.

Dakota: Crap!

Cody: You're right! It is crap!

Dakota: Ugh!

Dakota and Spencer walk away.

Cody: Looks like someone got what they deserved. (pause)

Walt: Yeah.

LOST

Shot of Hurley lying on a towel in the sand because he is sick from the poison. Charlie walks in the shot.

Charlie: How are you feeling, Hurley?

Hurley: Okay.

Charlie: I brought you some water.

Hurley: Dude, I don't even want to look at water right now.

Charlie: Okay, I'm just making sure you feel better.

Hurley: Thanks, dude.

Shot of Rose and Bernard setting up their tent.

Bernard: Rose:

Rose: Hm?

Bernard: It's been three days. And we've tried to send a mayday.

Rose: Okay?

Bernard: I'm just saying that I don't think we're getting off this island any time soon.

Rose: Way to be positive.

Bernard: I'm just really worried.

Rose: Don't do that, Bernard.

Shot of Ben and Chelsea sitting at Chelsea's dining room table. They are drinking water.

Chelsea: So tell me more about you.

Ben: You know, for someone who just got kidnapped, you're pretty calm.

Chelsea: Yeah, well, I'm a pretty calm person.

Ben: Is that why you shouted 'Let me out' at me this morning?

Chelsea: Can I call you Ben?

Ben: Not unless you tell me your name.

Chelsea: I'm Chelsea Stewart.

Ben: Then you can call me Ben.

Chelsea: Well then, Ben, don't you think that even a calm person would try to escape after getting kidnapped?

Ben: True.

Juliet: (off screen) Ben.

Ben turns his head. Juliet is standing there in the doorway of the dining room.

Ben: Oh hi, Juliet. Are you here to meet our new member?

Juliet: No, Ben. This is important.

Ben: (to Chelsea) Excuse me.

Ben stands up from his chair and follows Juliet out the door. They close the door behind them.

Ben: What?

Juliet: I have an important message from Mikhail.

Ben: What is it?

Juliet: He has found out that someone from that plane is a spy.

Ben: A spy? For who?

Juliet: Charles Widmore.

Ben: WHAT?!

Shot of Chelsea taking a sip of water and taking the cup off her lips. She looks confusedly at the door. Shot back to Juliet and Ben.

Juliet: Ben, keep your voice down.

Ben: Tell me everything you know about this spy.

Juliet: It's a female whose name is Melissa Williams but she is under an alias.

Ben: What's the alias?

Juliet: We don't know.

Ben: Tell me about her.

Juliet: She lives in Sydney with her husband, Jared. Her dad died when she was six and her mom took care of her until she was 18. And she went Stanford.

Ben: Anything else?

Juliet: Not that I know of.

Ben: I want Ethan to go out there and see if he can find her.

Juliet: Ben, if she's a good spy, then I don't think Ethan will be able to find her.

Ben: Just tell him!

Shot of Jack, Kate, Michael, and Sawyer walking through the jungle.

Sawyer: Hey, Doc. Can we take a rest?

Jack: Someone out there is missing and can be hurt and you want to-

Kate: Jack.

Jack: Fine. Five minutes and we keep walking.

Suddenly, we hear a roar.

Michael: What the hell was that?

We hear it again, but louder.

Kate: RUN!

They start running while the roaring gets louder. They run through a bush and Michael turns around and throws a knife through the bush. There's a loud roar and a thud and they all stop running.

Sawyer: Where'd you get a knife?

Michael: John Locke.

They walk through the big bush and on the ground is a polar bear with a knife sticking out of its chest.

Kate: Oh my God.

Jack: A polar bear?

Michael: Do you think that's what we heard our first night here?

Jack: No, this is a lot smaller than what we heard. This can't knock down trees.

Kate: How does a polar bear get on a tropical island?

Sawyer: You really think we know?

Suddenly, we hear the whispers.

Sawyer: I don't know about you guys, but I'm getting the hell out of here.

Shot of Sayid and Walt sitting, looking uncomfortable.

Sayid: So, uh....What do you want to do?

Walt: I don't know. (pause)

Sayid: You could play with Vincent.

Walt: Yeah, okay.

_Whoosh! _Shot of Walt coming through the front door of his house, taking off his backpack.

Walt: Hi, mom!

Susan: (off screen) Hi, honey!

Susan walks into the room.

Susan: How was school?

Walt: It was...good.

Susan: Good. Hey! I made some cookies! Come in the kitchen and have some!

They walk in the kitchen, where Brian is sitting at a counter.

Brian: Hi, Walt.

Walt: Hey, Brain.

Susan: Walt, call him dad.

Brian: No, it's fine, Susan. I understand.

Susan: No, it is not fine. Come on Walt, have a cookie.

Brian: They're delicious.

Walt takes one.

Susan: So what happened at school today?

Walt: Nothing.

Susan: Nothing? Well, something had to happen.

Walt: Yeah, I guess.

_Whoosh! _Back on the island, Charlie and Claire are walking on the beach. Claire is looking out towards the ocean and Charlie is looking at her.

Claire: This was really nice, Charlie. Thanks.

Charlie: You're welcome.

Claire: I wish my baby was here.

Charlie: Yeah.

Claire: I can't even- Ah!

Charlie: Are you okay?

Claire: (putting her hand on her belly) He's kicking!

Charlie: Really?!

Claire: Yeah, feel it!

Charlie puts his hand on her stomach and laughs. Shot of Hurley on his towel and Locke sitting next to him.

Hurley: You know what, dude?

Locke: What:

Hurley: I think I'm feeling better.

Locke: Really?

Hurley: Yeah.

Locke: Can you stand?

Hurley: Let me try.

Hurley stands up with some struggle.

Hurley: Hey look! I can stand! Finally!

Locke: (to himself) A day for you, four years for me.

Hurley: What:

Locke: Nothing.

Shot of Ben writing in his journal in his bedroom. There's a knock on the door.

Ben: (closing his journal) Come in.

Juliet walks in holding Chelsea's phone.

Ben: Where did you get that?

Juliet: This is Chelsea's. Tom and Ryan found it with her.

Ben: Why didn't they tell me?

Juliet: I don't know.

Ben: Have you told Ethan to go to the crash site yet?

Juliet: No.

Ben: Tell him to take this phone. I want it hidden.

Juliet: Okay.

Shot of Jack, Kate, Sawyer, and Michael walking through the jungle. It's not quite nighttime but it's darker than it was before.

Jack: Okay, we'll make camp here.

Sawyer: What?

Jack: I said we make camp here.

Sawyer: So let me get this straight. There's a girl missing out there along with a monster and you want to stop now?

Jack: You were the one that wanted to take a break every 20 minutes! And for all we know she could be back at the beach by now. We camp here.

Kate looks at Jack, worriedly. Shot of Juliet running towards Ethan at the Barracks.

Juliet: Hey, Ethan!

Ethan: Hi, Juliet.

Juliet: I have a message from Ben.

Ethan: What is it?

Juliet: Remember the plane crash we saw a few days ago?

Ethan: Yeah.

Juliet: He wants you to go to their camp and find out as much as possible.

Ethan: Really?

Juliet: Yeah.

Ethan: Okay. When?

Juliet: Now.

Ethan: But Danny was just there poisoning their water.

Juliet: It's just what he said.

Ethan: Okay.

Juliet: Wait. (gives him the phone) Bring this and hide him.

Ethan: Why?

Juliet: Just do it.

Shot of Ben and Juliet on Ben's couch.

Juliet: Ben, don't you think it's a little suspicious Chelsea had a phone like that?

Ben: I've been thinking about that, too.

Juliet: Are you thinking what I'm thinking?

Ben: If you're thinking that she's Charles Widmore's spy, then yes.

Juliet: So know that we know she's a spy-

Ben: We don't know, we assume. And we're not going to do anything until we know for sure.

Juliet: Nothing?

Ben: Well, I'm gonna give her a new home.

Shot of Ben leading Chelsea somewhere.

Ben: And know we're here. Does it look familiar?

Shot of the polar bear cages.

Chelsea: What? You're making me live here again?

Ben: Yep.

Chelsea: But I only got to live in a house for what, eight hours?

Ben: Well, that's just how I work.

Shot of Walt walking into the jungle, looking over his shoulder. _Whoosh! _Shot of Walt in the school counselor's office with Mr. Oliver.

Oliver: So, what can I do for you, Walt?

Walt: Well, I wanted to talk to you about something.

Oliver: Okay.

Walt: I think I'm kind of...special.

Oliver: Special?

Walt: Yeah. I can sort of...make things happen.

Oliver: Let me show you something, Walt.

Mr. Oliver picks up a candle from his desk.

Oliver: You see this candle?

Walt: Yeah.

Oliver: Watch.

Mr. Oliver looks at the candle, concentrating. A few seconds later, it lights on fire. Walt looks bewildered. The candle goes out.

Oliver: I can make things happen, too. It's a really special gift. You and me aren't like other people. We're different.

_Whoosh! _Back on the island, Walt is walking through the jungle still. He looks over his shoulder again and stands in front of a tree. He stares at the tree and it suddenly bursts into flames. _Vwoorp! _The scene changes to how it was like before. Walt stares at the tree and it bursts into flames the same way it did before. The camera pans around to show Ethan is there, watching.

Ethan: Oh my God!

Walt looks at Ethan then back at the tree. The fire goes away and the tree is blackened. He looks back at Ethan.

Ethan: Woah.

LOST

Starring: Naveen Andrews as Sayid, Emilie de Raven as Claire, Matthew Fox as Jack, Michael Emerson as Ben, Jorge Garcia as Hurley, Josh Holloway as Sawyer, Malcomb David Kelly as Walt, Evangeline Lilly as Kate, Elizabeth Mitchell as Juliet, Dominic Monaghan as Charlie, Terry O'Quinn as Locke, Harold Perrineau as Michael, and ? as Chelsea

Guest starring: Sam Anderson as Bernard, L. Scott Caldwell as Rose, Madison as Vincent, William Mapother as Ethan, David Starzyk as Brian, and Tamara Taylor as Susan


	5. Chapter 5

Episode 5: ASTHMA ATTACK

Shot of Chelsea looking around her cage. She pushes the big red button with a fork and knife on it.

Voice: Warning.

She pushes it again.

Voice: Warning.

She hesitates a few seconds and pushes it again. It zaps her and she gets thrown backwards.

Shot of a few hours later. She puts a big rock on a lever. Then she walks over to the button and pushes it.

Voice: Warning.

She picks up a big rock near her and throws it at another lever. Victory music plays as little kibbles pour out of a slot with a biscuit shaped like a fish. Some water pours out a little pipe.

Chelsea: Yes!

She picks up the fish biscuit and starts to eat it.

Walt: (off screen) Let go! Let go of me! Help!

Ethan, holding Walt by the arms, walks in the shot.

Walt: Let me go!

Ethan opens up the cage across from Chelsea and shoves Walt in.

Walt: No!

Ethan locks up the cage and looks at Chelsea.

Ethan: Figured out how to work our little device, huh? Impressive.

LOST

Shot of Hurley sitting, eating a papaya and Sayid is walking towards him.

Sayid: Excuse me, Hurley?

Hurley: Yeah?

Sayid: Have you seen Walt?

Hurley: You mean the kid?

Sayid: Yeah.

Hurley: No, I haven't seen him. Why?

Sayid: Because his dad put me in charge of him while he is out looking for Chelsea.

Hurley: And you lost him?

Sayid: He said he had to go to the bathroom and then he left and walked into the jungle.

Hurley: And when was this? (pause)

Sayid: Yesterday.

Hurley: Yesterday?

Sayid: I know this sounds bad, but-

Hurley: Bad? Dude, I know this won't help, but this is a lot worse than bad. This is like beyond ten times as bad.

Sayid: Just don't panic, okay?

Hurley: Who's panicking?

Sayid looks worried. Shot of Boone walking towards Shannon who is tanning.

Boone: Shannon?

Shannon: What?

Boone: Do you have your inhaler?

Shannon: No, why?

Boone: Well, what if you have an attack?

Shannon: That's not gonna happen.

Boone: I'll still look for it, though.

Shannon: Whatever.

_Whoosh! _Shot of a bride and groom, Sabrina Carlyle and Adam Rutherford, standing in front of a minister.

Minister: You may kiss the bride.

Sabrina and Adam kiss. Later, Sabrina and Adam are talking to Adam's grandparents. Young Boone walks up to Sabrina.

Boone: Mommy-

Sabrina: Oh, hi Boone! Meet your new grandparents! This is your Grandpa Joe.

Joe: Hi, son.

Sabrina: And your Grandma Barbara.

Barbara: Nice to meet you, deer.

Adam: So Boone, are you looking for Shannon:

Boone: Well-

Adam: Shannon! Come here! Boone wants to play with you!

Boone: No mom, I wondering if I could-

Young Shannon walks in the shot.

Shannon: Hi Boone. Do you want to go play?

Boone looks at Sabrina.

Sabrina: Go ahead.

_Whoosh! _Back on the island, Ben is in his living room playing the piano. There's a knock on the door. Ben stops playing.

Ben: Come in.

The door opens and Ethan walks inside.

Ben: Ethan? I thought you were on the other side of the island.

Ethan: I was heading over there but I met someone on the way.

Ben: So? Why did you come back?

Ethan: I brought him here. I thought you should see what he can do.

Ben: What can he do?

Ethan: I think you should see for yourself.

Shot of Chelsea and Walt in their cages looking bored.

Chelsea: So, uh...you were on the plane?

Walt: Yeah.

Chelsea: What were you doing in Sydney?

Walt: I lived there. A long time ago, my mom and dad got a divorce. I was living with my mom but she died a few weeks ago. So my dad came to get me and we were going to New York. That's why we were on the plane.

Chelsea: I'm so sorry.

Walt: What were you doing there?

Chelsea: Oh um....I was visiting my sister and her husband because they had a baby.

Walt: Oh.

Ben: (off screen) You put him in a cage?

Ethan: (off screen) Yeah.

Ben: (off screen) You should have brought him to me first.

Ethan and Ben walk in the shot.

Ethan: There he is.

Ben: He's just a kid.

Ethan: But watch. (to Walt) Do what you did before. Now. (pause)

Ben: I really don't think he'll listen to you after you kidnapped him.

Ethan: Well, he set a tree on fire just by looking at it.

Ben: What?

Ethan: Yeah, and he put it out. Without even touching it!

Ben: What...but how?

Ethan: I have no idea.

Ben: (to Walt) Show me! (pause) Now! (pulls out a gun and points it at Walt's head)

Chelsea: No!

Ben: Show me or I swear I'll shoot. (cocks the gun)

Chelsea: Don't listen to him! If he wants to see it this badly, he wouldn't shoot!

Ben: Shut up Chelsea! C'mon kid do it!

He shoots through the bars. Before the bullet is about an inch from Walt, it bounces the other way.

Ben: Oh my God.

Shot of Shannon gasping for air.

Shannon: B-Boone! (gasp) Boone! (gasp) Help m-me!

Boone runs in the shot.

Boone: Shannon! What's wrong?

Shannon: A-Asthm-ma.

Boone: Oh my God.

Boone runs around everyone.

Boone: Does anyone have an inhaler?

Boone runs up to Sun.

Boone: Do you have an inhaler?

Sun: *Korean*

Boone: Never mind.

Boone runs to Locke.

Boone: Do you have an inhaler?

Locke: No, why, is someone having an asthma attack?

Boone: My sister.

Locke: I can help.

They run to Shannon who is still gasping. Sun follows them. Locke leans down next to Shannon.

Locke: What's her name?

Boone: Shannon.

Locke: Listen to me, Shannon. This whole thing is in your head. You were worrying about not having your inhaler so you panicked. Now I want you to calm down. (she does) Now close your mouth and breathe through your nose. (she does) Good. Now just continue doing that and it will help.

Shannon nods. Sun is thinking and Boone looks relieved.

_Whoosh! _Shot of young Boone and young Shannon in the grass, bored.

Shannon: This is boring. Can we please do something?

Boone: Like what?

Shannon: I don't know, what do you like to do?

Boone: I don't know, play sports.

Shannon: I hate sports. (pause) We could play a game.

Boone: Sports are games.

Shannon: I mean a different game.

Boone: Like what?

Shannon: Like I Spy or the ABC game.

Boone: What's the ABC game?

Shannon: It's where I say something that starts with A and then you something that starts with B and it just goes on.

Boone: Um...no thanks.

Shannon: Well, I want to do something!

Boone: We could go play down in the creak.

Shannon: Okay.

_Whoosh! _Back on the island, Sun is mixing something in half a coconut with a stick. She stops stirring and walks over to Locke.

Sun: *Korean*

Locke: What?

Sun holds up the coconut.

Locke: What is it?

Sun sticks her finger in it and pulls it out and smells it. She hold it up to Locke and he sniffs it.

Locke: Oh wow. That's strong.

Sun points to Shannon and pretends to rub something on her chest.

Locke: Oh. Okay.

Sun and Locke walk over to her and lean next to her.

Locke: Now, Shannon, Sun here is going to put some of this stuff on your chest. It smells strong so it will help. Go ahead Sun. (he gestures to Sun)

Sun starts to rub it on Shannon's chest. Shot of Jack, Michael, Kate, and Sawyer walking in the jungle.

Michael: Hey, Jack.

Jack: Yeah?

Michael: I think we're going in circles. I recognize this area.

Sawyer: What?

Michael: Yeah, I remember these thorny bushes. Are we lost?

Sawyer: We better not be.

Jack: We are not lost.

Kate: Jack.

Jack: What?

Kate: Nothing, never mind. Just go.

Shot of Chelsea eating a fish biscuit. We hear a door open and she turns her head. Walt, being held by Danny, walks in the shot. Walt isn't struggling at all, but he looks tired. Danny puts him in his cage and locks him up.

Danny: Now don't do anything else. You've done enough damage. You will definitely be on Jacob's list.

He walks away.

Chelsea: What did they do to you? (pause)

Walt: They brainwashed me.

Chelsea: Brainwashed you?

Walt: (nodding) They made me watch this video and listen to really, really loud music.

Chelsea: What happened? Who's Jacob?

Walt: I don't know. But I remember something from the video about him.

Chelsea: What?

Walt: It was text that said 'God loves you as he loved Jacob.'

Chelsea: Weird. What happened?

Walt: I didn't like it. So I shook the building and made everybody run...and killed things.

Chelsea: You killed things?!

Walt: Not people, just some birds that were around.

Chelsea: I don't fully understand you.

Walt: Why not?

Chelsea: You shook a building, you killed birds...you made a bullet bounce off of you for God's sake!

Walt: You want to know more about me? Watch.

He looks up to his right. Shot of the security camera watching them. Seconds later, the camera melts. Chelsea watches the camera, shocked.

Walt: I can make things happen.

Chelsea: If you can melt a camera, then why don't you melt your bars and get the hell out of here?

Walt: These people are smart. I'm afraid that if I try to escape, they'll kill me.

Shot of Ben walking fast in the Barracks. Juliet is a few paces away following him.

Juliet: Will you please just tell me what happened?

Ben: I don't have time for that right now.

Juliet: Why not?

Ben: I have somewhere to go, Juliet.

Juliet: Where?

Ben: That's none of your business.

Juliet stops walking and Ben walks away. The camera pans around to show Alex is watching.

Juliet: Where's he going?

Alex: Jacob.

Juliet: Why what happened?

Alex: That kid.

Juliet: What?

Alex: Come on, I'll tell you.

Shot of Shannon looking calm while Sun rubs the stuff on her chest. _Whoosh! _Shot of young Boone and young Shannon by a creek. They're wading.

Boone: Thanks.

Shannon: For what?

Boone: For playing with me. I was really bored and I was gonna tell my mom but she was so busy with your dad.

Shannon: So I guess you're my brother now, right?

Boone: Yeah. And you're my sister. Is your dad nice?

Shannon: He's the best daddy in the world. What about your mom?

Boone: She's nice too. We're both really lucky.

Shannon: I miss my old mommy though.

Boone: What happened to her?

Shannon: She died when I was five.

Boone: I'm sorry. My mom and dad got a divorce when I was five.

Shannon: Oh. (looks behind her) It looks like they're cutting the cake now. Come on, let's go!

_Whoosh! _Back on the island, Sayid and Hurley walk over to Boone, Shannon, Sun, and Locke.

Hurley: Hey, has anybody seen the kid?

Locke: Walt?

Sayid: Yes.

Locke: Where is he?

Hurley: Dude, if we knew, we like wouldn't be asking you.

Locke: What happened to him?

Sayid: His father put me in charge of him while he went to go look for Chelsea-

Boone: Who's Chelsea?

Sayid: Someone who went into the jungle a few days ago and hasn't come back. So Walt went into the jungle yesterday and I can't find him.

Locke: Oh no!

Hurley: What's going on here?

Boone: Shannon had an asthma attack.

Shannon: Why don't you just put it in the Mystery Freakin' Island daily newspaper?

Boone: You never said it was a secret.

Shannon: Whatever. Thanks for helping me, Sun.

Sun smiles. (pause)

Shannon: Did you just understand me?

Sun looks worried.

Shannon: You speak English, don't you?

Hurley: What? (pause)

Sun: Please don't tell anyone. Especially Jin. He doesn't know. He'll be very upset. Please.

Hurley: Didn't see that coming. (long pause)

Locke: Okay, Sun. We promise.

LOST

Starring: Naveen Andrews as Sayid, Matthew Fox as Jack, Michael Emerson as Ben, Jorge Garcia as Hurley, Maggie Grace as Shannon, Josh Holloway as Sawyer, Malcomb David Kelly as Walt, Yunjin Kim as Sun, Evangeline Lilly as Kate, Elizabeth Mitchell as Juliet, Terry O'Quinn as Locke, Harold Perrineau as Michael, Ian Somerhalder as Boone, and ? as Chelsea

Guest starring: Michael Bowen as Danny, Lindsay Frost as Sabrina, William Mapother as Ethan, and Tania Raymonde as Alex


	6. Chapter 6

Episode 6: TWO BREAK UPS

Shot of Charlie and Claire running towards Locke.

Claire: Hey, Locke! Is it true?

Locke: What?

Charlie: Sun-the Korean woman-she can speak English?

Locke: How did you know? We promised her we would keep it secret.

Charlie: Uh, Locke, nothing can be kept a secret when Hurley knows.

Locke sighs.

Charlie: Just a little reassurance for the future.

_Whoosh! _Shot of the Drive Shaft members walking out from backstage. People are congratulating them. Shot of outside-morning. Charlie is walking down the street. He walks past a girl and she stops and turns around.

Girl: Hey. Aren't you Charlie Pace?

Charlie: (turning around) Oh, yeah. Drive Shaft.

Girl: Oh my gosh! I love Drive Shaft! I love _you, _as a matter of fact!

Charlie: Really?

Girl: Yeah! You're the best one!

Charlie: Oh, thank you. You kind of look familiar. Have we met before?

Girl: Well, I was at your concert last night. You rocked by the way.

Charlie: Thanks, but I don't think I would recognize you from that.

Girl: I was in the front row.

Charlie: Oh yeah! I remember now. You were the one who wanted to jump on stage with us.

Girl: Yeah.

Charlie: So you know my name. What's yours?

Girl: Natasha.

Charlie: Well, Natasha, do you want to go get some coffee?

Natasha: Yeah. Coffee sounds nice.

_Whoosh! _Back on the island, Jack, Kate, Sawyer, and Michael are walking through the jungle, looking for Chelsea.

Sawyer: Let's just give it up, Doc. She's not out here. She's probably back at camp by now.

Jack: Sawyer, just be quiet.

Kate: Jack.

Jack: What?

Kate: What if he's right?

Sawyer: Watch this, he's gonna side with her now.

Jack: I am not! (to Kate) We keep going.

Suddenly, the Monster roars close by.

Michael: Run!

They run for a while until the roaring dies away. They pant.

Jack: Are you alright?

Kate: Yeah.

Jack: Michael?

Michael: Yeah. (pause)

Sawyer: Well, I don't care what you do. But I'm going back.

LOST

Shot of Sun folding her clothes neatly into a basket. The camera pans back to show Jin is watching her. Bernard walks in the shot.

Bernard: Hey, Sun.

Sun and Jin look up.

Bernard: How come you've never told any of us that you speak English?

Jin: *Korean*

Bernard: Um, I can't understand you, buddy, but maybe Sun, could you translate?

Rose: (off screen) Bernard! Can you help me with something please?

Bernard: I'll be right back.

Bernard walks away while Jin looks angry.

Jin: (in Korean) What was that about?

Sun: (in Korean) How would I know, Jin?

Jin: (in Korean) He said something about English.

Sun: (in Korean) So, that could mean anything.

Jin: (in Korean) Why was he talking to you? What did he want-

Sun: (in Korean) I don't know, Jin!

Shot of Bernard running to Rose who is also folding clothes.

Bernard: Yeah? What do you need help with?

Rose: Nothing.

Bernard: What?

Rose: Don't bother them.

Bernard: I wasn't bothering them.

Rose: You don't know that.

Bernard: What do you mean?

Rose: I don't think anyone is supposed to know she speaks English.

Bernard: No one was around except Jin.

Rose: I don't think he's supposed to know, either.

Bernard: Oh.

Shot of Chelsea and Walt sitting in their cages, bored. A door opens and they both look towards the sound. Ben walks in the shot. He walks to Walt's cage, unlocks it, and pulls Walt out.

Walt: Hey!

Chelsea: What are you doing?

Ben leads Walt away, holding his shoulders.

Walt: Let go of me!

Chelsea: Where are you taking him?

Ben: He's coming with me.

Chelsea: Where?

Ben: You know where.

Chelsea: You're not taking him unless you take me too.

Walt: Let go!

Ben: Shut up, kid! And you're not his mother, why do you care so much about him?

Chelsea: Why does that matter? Let him go!

Ben: Goodbye Chelsea!

Shot of Ben still holding Walt at the Barracks. The camera pans around to show Tom and another Other talking.

Ben: Tom!

Tom: (turning around) Yeah?

Ben: I need you to show Walt his new home.

Walt: What? I'm not living here!

Ben: Walt, listen to me. If we give you a house, will you promise not to do anymore stuff?

Walt: What are you talking about?

Ben: You know exactly what I'm talking about. Now just please listen to me. If you do anything bad, you might cause this island to be exposed.

Walt: Exposed? What's hiding it?

Ben: Just do what I say. Go with Tom. (Walt doesn't move)

Tom: (grabbing Walt) Ben. We would never in a million years let someone like him live here.

Ben: It's on Jacob's orders.

Tom: Oh.

Tom and Walt walk away. Ben looks relieved. Ethan walks behind him just as Ben turns around to walk away.

Ben: Oh, hey, Ethan.

Ethan: (turning) Yeah?

Ben: Thanks for bringing the kid.

Ethan: No problem.

Ben: But now I need you to again and check what's going on over there.

Ethan: Okay. (turns away)

Ben: Wait.

Ethan: (turning again) What?

Ben: Do you have that phone?

Ethan: Yeah.

Ben: Okay. Go.

Shot of Charlie standing behind Claire with his hands over her eyes. They are at a deserted beach.

Charlie: Careful now....That's it, we're almost there....Okay. Look. (he takes his hands away)

Claire: Oh, Charlie!

The camera pans back to show a romantic picnic set with a blanket and food and candles.

Claire: Charlie! This is amazing!

Charlie: Really?

Claire: When did you do this?

Charlie: This morning.

Claire: It's great!

Charlie: Thanks. Let's eat!

_Whoosh! _Shot of Charlie driving a car with Natasha in the passenger seat with her eyes closed.

Natasha: Can you just tell me where we're going?

Charlie: Hold on. You can open them...(he parks)...now.

Natasha: (she opens her eyes) Oh my gosh!

Charlie: You like it?

Natasha: But why?

Charlie: We've been dating for over four months now. It's time we do something serious.

Natasha: But I can't eat at the Palm Tree Beach restaurant. It's too expensive.

Charlie: I'll pay for you.

Natasha: I can't make you pay for something this expensive.

Charlie: Natasha, I'm a rock star. I can pay for anything.

Natasha: Okay....Fine. You really are a nice guy, Charlie.

Charlie: Thanks. Let's eat!

Shot of Liam on a couch watching TV. There's a knock on the door.

Liam: Come in!

Charlie comes through the door.

Liam: (turning off TV) Oh, baby brother! What's happening?

Charlie: I need to talk to you.

Liam: Okay. Sit down.

Charlie: (sitting) You see, me and Natasha have been dating for a while.

Liam: Yeah.

Charlie: And she's been traveling on our tour bus with us for a long time. And I feel really bad that she has to keep moving with us.

Liam: Okay.

Charlie: So I decided....I want to stay here with her. (pause)

Liam: What?

Charlie: I want to stay here in New York with Natasha.

Liam: But we still have a month left of our tour.

Charlie: I know. I'm sorry.

_Whoosh! _Back on the island, Sayid and Hurley are standing on part of the plane in front of a bunch of people, which include Locke, Boone, Shannon, Rose, Bernard, and a bunch of other redshirts.

Sayid: So, I don't know what happened to him, but will some of please help look for him?

Hurley: We can like, get into groups or something.

Sayid: Please.

The crowd breaks apart. Shot of Shannon.

Shannon: Whatever.

Boone: Shannon! There is a kid out there and you're just going to go tan?

Shannon: I never said I was gonna tan.

Boone: But you were gonna weren't you?

Shannon: I can do a lot more than just tan and paint my nails you know! I went on that hike with you two days ago.

Boone: Okay, well, I'm gonna go help while you stay here and get in everyone's way.

Shot of Locke trotting to Sayid.

Locke: Hey, can I join you?

Sayid: Sure. At this point, I need all the help I can get.

Shot of Sun watching them and Jin is watching her.

Sun: (in Korean) I wonder what's going on.

Jin: (in Korean) I thought I told you to not worry about them.

Sun: (in Korean) Sorry.

Shannon walks in the shot.

Shannon: Sun, do you need help with anything? I mean, I kind of owe you one for saving my life. (pause)

Sun looks at Jin who is looking at Shannon. She looks back at Shannon. (pause)

Shannon: (frustrated) Okay. Sorry to bother you. Never mind. (she walks away)

Jin: (in Korean) How come everyone is trying to talk to you today?

Sun: (in Korean) I already told you. I don't know.

Shot of Tom leading Walt to the front of a house.

Tom: Well, this is your place.

Walt: Take me back to my dad or I swear I will expose this island.

Tom: You wouldn't even know what to do.

Walt: You're right. I wouldn't. But I can figure it out.

Tom: Yes, but then we would have to kill you.

Walt: You didn't hear about that bullet? Ben shot me and the bullet bounced away before it even touched me.

Tom: Just cooperate for a while, okay?

Walt: Fine.

They enter the house.

Tom: Pretty nice, huh?

Walt: I guess.

Man: (off screen) Is this my new roommate?

Shot of the man revealing it to be Richard Alpert.

Tom: Yes, Richard. This is Walt.

Richard: Hi, Walt. Nice to meet you.

Shot of Sayid and Locke venturing through the jungle.

Locke: So he just left? Just like that?

Sayid: Yeah.

Locke: How come?

Sayid: I don't know but he looked anxious about something.

Locke: What about his dog, Vincent? Did he take him?

Sayid: I...don't remember.

Shot of Boone and Hurley walking through the jungle.

Hurley: Dude, this sucks.

Boone: Why?

Hurley: We've been on this island for four days now. You would think somebody would come by now.

There's a rustling in the bushes.

Hurley: What was that?

Boone: Probably just a frog or something.

Hurley: Nuh uh, Dude. That was way too big for a frog.

Boone: Hello?...Hello?

Vincent comes running out through the bushes making Hurley scream. Boone bursts out laughing.

Hurley: Dude, that was not cool...wait. This is Walt's dog.

Boone: (stops laughing) What?

Hurley: Yeah! It is! Hey, boy! Do you know Walt's scent? (pause) Uh....You...scent (he sniffs)...Walt?

Boone: He's a dog, not foreign.

Shot of Charlie and Claire laying down, looking at the sky.

Claire: That was really nice, Charlie.

Charlie: Yeah? You liked it?

Claire: Yes. Thank you.

Charlie: You're welcome.

_Whoosh! _Shot of Natasha sitting at a booth in a diner. Charlie walks in the shot and sits across from her.

Natasha: Hi Charlie.

Charlie: Hi. Um, listen. We canceled the rest of our tour....And the band.

Natasha: What?

Charlie: Drive Shaft. We broke up.

Natasha: But why?

Charlie: So I can spend more time with you. And so you don't have to keep coming along with us everywhere.

Natasha: But you didn't have to break up!

Charlie: Well, my brother, Liam, and I got into a big fight about it...a really big fight. And Drive Shaft broke up.

Natasha: You broke up? Over me? God, Charlie, I'm flattered, but breaking up? Now I feel responsible for it! Goodbye, Charlie.

Charlie: What?

Natasha: I can't do this now. I'm breaking up with you. I'm so sorry. Bye.

_Whoosh! _Shot of Boone, Hurley, and Vincent in the jungle. Jack, Kate, Sawyer, and Michael appear from the trees.

Hurley: Jack?

Jack: Hey, Hurley.

Vincent barks and runs over to Michael.

Michael: Hey, Buddy.

Sawyer: Well, this is the strangest group of friends I've seen in a long time.

Boone: Where's Chelsea?

Kate: Um...well, we never found her. We were hoping she came back to the camp.

Hurley: No, she's not back.

Sawyer: Dammit.

Hurley: But you guys missed a lot while you were gone. The Korean lady speaks English.

Sawyer: You mean Sunshine?

Hurley: Yeah.

Michael: Hey, why are you guys out here anyway?

Hurley: Um, dude....

Boone: We can't find your son. (pause)

Michael: What?

Shot of Sawyer running towards Sun and Jin.

Sawyer: Hey, Sun. (they both look up) You speak English?

Jin: (in Korean) Go away.

Sawyer: Maybe you can translate?...No?...Fine. I don't care. (he walks away)

Jin: (in Korean) I think I know what's going on.

Sun: (in Korean) What do you mean?

Jin: (in Korean) You speak English.

Sun: (in Korean) Don't be ridiculous.

Jin: (in Korean) Don't deny it.

Sun: (in Korean) Jin, you're being crazy.

Jin: (in Korean) Just tell me, Sun....Answer me!....Sun!

Sun: (in Korean, tearing up) No.

Jin: (in Korean) Then why are you crying?....Sun!

Sun: (in Korean) Okay! (crying harder) I speak English!....I didn't want you to find out!....I'm so sorry.

She cries harder and Jin furiously stands up and walks away. Shot of Michael at sunset. He is about to walk into the jungle. Jack walks in the shot.

Jack: Where are you going?

Michael: What?

Jack: Why are you going in the jungle? (pause)

Michael: Okay, look. I'm going to find my son. And no one is going with me and no one will stop me.

LOST

Starring: Naveen Andrews as Sayid, Emilie de Raven as Claire, Michael Emerson as Ben, Matthew Fox as Jack, Jorge Garcia as Hurley, Maggie Grace as Shannon, Josh Holloway as Sawyer, Malcomb David Kelly as Walt, Daniel Dae Kim as Jin, Yunjin Kim as Sun, Evangeline Lilly as Kate, Dominic Monaghan as Charlie, Terry O'Quinn as Locke, Harold Perrineau as Michael, Ian Somerhalder as Boone, and ? as Chelsea

Guest Starring: Sam Anderson as Bernard, L. Scott Caldwell as Rose, Nestor Carbonell as Richard, M. C. Gainey as Tom, Neil Hopkins as Liam, Madison as Vincent, and William Mapother as Ethan


	7. Chapter 7

Episode 7: THE PLAN

Shot of Chelsea in her cage, eating a fish biscuit. We hear panting. Chelsea looks up. We hear rustling in the trees.

Chelsea: Hello?

More rustling.

Chelsea: Hello? (silence)

She takes another bite assuming it was nothing. Michael then runs in panting.

Chelsea: Oh my God! (she startles Michael)

Michael: Huh? Chelsea?

Chelsea: Do I know you?

Michael: I'm from your camp.

Chelsea: What are you doing here? Did they get you too?

Michael: Who?

Chelsea: These people.

Michael: What are you talking about?

Chelsea: There are people that live here besides us. They put me and another kid in these cages. But then they moved him somewhere-

Michael: A kid?

Chelsea: Yeah. His name is Walt.

Michael: Walt? Where is he now?

Chelsea: (pointing) It's over there. There's these houses.

Michael runs off.

Chelsea: Where are you going?

Michael: (off screen) I'm gonna find my son!

Chelsea: (to herself) Son?

Shot of Sayid and Locke walking in the jungle.

Sayid: I can't believe this. He's been gone for a whole day now. Where would he have gone?

Locke: Hopefully he's not lost. (pause)

Sayid: Or dead.

They walk a little farther. Locke's foot steps in a net.

Sayid: John, look out!

Locke gets trapped in a net which hangs from a tree.

Sayid: John, are you alright?

Locke: Yeah, I'm fine.

Shot of a woman walking out from behind trees with a gun.

Woman: Who are you?

Sayid: Who are _you?_

Woman: I asked first.

Sayid: I'm Sayid Jarrah and this is John Locke. Now, who are you?

Woman: My name is Danielle Rousseau. Sorry about the net.

LOST

Shot of Danielle, Sayid, and Locke standing in the jungle.

Locke: So how did you get here?

Danielle: I got here with my science expedition 16 years ago.

Locke: 16 years?!

Sayid: Where's the rest of your team? (pause)

Danielle: They're dead. All of them....So how did you get here? Were you on that plane that crashed here a few days ago?

Locke: Yes.

Danielle: How many of you are there?

Sayid: Well over 40.

Locke: Come on. We'll show you.

Shot of Boone and Hurley walking in the jungle.

Hurley: Dude, what if he got eaten by the monster?

Boone: I don't know.

Hurley: Or a polar bear?

Boone: What? A polar bear?

Hurley: Yeah. They didn't tell you? Jack, Kate, Sawyer, and Michael killed a polar bear.

Boone: Are you kidding me?

Hurley: No dude.

Boone: Okay, well, he's not dead.

Suddenly, Ethan walks out behind a tree.

Ethan: Oh. Hello.

Hurley: Uh...hi.

Ethan: Nice day, huh?

Hurley: Yeah...and who are you?

Ethan: Ethan (pause)

Hurley: Hi Ethan.

Boone: What are you doing out here?

Ethan: Just going to the bathroom.

Boone: Way out here?

Ethan: Yeah, well I was exploring too. (pause)

Hurley: Okay.

Ethan: Where's camp again?

Boone: (pointing) Over there.

Ethan: Thanks.

Ethan walks away.

Hurley: Dude, did you recognize him?

Boone: No. Did you? (pause)

Hurley: No.

Shot of Michael running through the jungle. It starts to rain and he looks up, frustrated. Suddenly, the Whispers can be heard. He looks all over the place. _Whoosh! _Shot of Michael at a construction site. Someone walks by with a cell phone.

Man: Michael? (no response. He taps Michael)

Michael turns around, taking out earplugs.

Michael: Yeah?

Man: Boss wants a word with you. (he gives Michael the cell phone)

Michael: Yes, Mr. Galloway?

Galloway: Michael, I need you to come down to my office later today. Can you do that?

Michael: Yeah.

Galloway: Thanks.

Shot of Mr. Galloway sitting at his desk in his office. We hear a knock on the door.

Galloway: Come in.

Michael walks in and closes the door.

Michael: You wanted to see me, sir?

Galloway: Um, yes, I did. I wanted to talk to you about your job.

Michael: Well, of course.

Galloway: My last few inspections, you seem to have been slacking off.

Michael: Slacking off? What are you talking about?

Galloway: You're not doing your job properly.

Michael: Why do you say that? (pause)

Galloway: Because it's true.

Michael: Well, you see....I've been sort of...distracted lately. Me and my wife – ex-wife – got a divorce a year ago. And I'm just missing her terribly.

Galloway: Oh. I understand. Well, could you just try harder to concentrate properly from now on?

Michael: Um...I guess so.

Galloway: Thank you. You may go.

_Whoosh! _Back on the island, Michael is still looking for the cause of the Whispers. They die down. He turns around and Danny, Ryan, and Juliet are standing there.

Juliet: Get him.

Shot of Ethan walking out from the jungle. Everyone on the beach watches him, not recognizing him. Kate and Jack are on the beach, and Kate sees him.

Kate: Jack. (he turns around)

Jack gets up and runs to Ethan.

Jack: Hey, you!

Ethan: Oh, hello.

Jack: Who are you?

Ethan: My name is Ethan.

Jack: What were you doing in the jungle?

Ethan: Just had to go to the bathroom.

Jack: No.

Ethan: What do you mean 'no'?

Jack: You're not from here. I don't recognize you.

Ethan: There's over 40 people here. I don't think you've met all of us.

Jack: One of us did a census. I don't remember any Ethan. (pause)

Ethan: Damn it. I thought I would last at least two days, but two minutes?

Jack looks bewildered. Shot of Locke, Sayid, and Danielle walking through the jungle.

Locke: Okay. We're here.

Suddenly, Danielle stops and points her gun at them.

Sayid: What are you doing?

Danielle: Give her to me.

Locke: What?

Danielle: Give her to me now!

Sayid: What are you talking about?

Danielle: 16 years ago, you took my daughter. Now give her BACK!

Locke: We don't have your daughter.

Sayid: We have no idea what you're even talking about.

Danielle: You're lying. Just give her to me...and we'll leave. Nothing to it.

Locke: Danielle! Just...put the gun...down! We couldn't have taken your daughter. We've only been here for five days.

Danielle: (sighs) You're right. I think I'm going crazy.

Locke: You're not going crazy. People who go crazy don't know they're going crazy.

Sayid: Who's your daughter?

Danielle: Alex. She was kidnapped.

Sayid: By who?

Danielle: The Others.

Locke: Who?

Danielle: You haven't encountered the Others yet?

Sayid: No. Who are they?

Danielle: Well, they're not necessarily called the Others. I just call them that. But they're smart. And fast. And animals. (pause)

Locke: They live here on the island?

Danielle: They live together in a camp I've never seen.

Sayid: Do you think that's where Walt and Chelsea are?

Locke: Possibly.

Danielle: Who are they?

Sayid: People from our camp that are missing.

Danielle: If they're missing, then I'm 99 percent sure that's where they are.

They think about it and walk onto the beach. Jack sees them.

Jack: Locke, Sayid, who is this?

Locke: Danielle.

Jack: Okay, but who is she?

Danielle: I can make my own introduction, thank you. I am Danielle Rousseau and my science expedition team and I crashed here 16 years ago.

Jack: Do you happen to know Ethan?

Danielle: Who's Ethan?

The camera pans around as they look towards a tree. We see Ethan tied to a tree.

Ethan: Hey.

Shot of Michael being held by Danny and Ryan. _Whoosh! _Shot of Michael at the construction site. He is dialing on his cell phone. He puts it up to his ear and Susan answers.

Susan: Hello?

Michael: Hey, Susan.

Susan: Michael?

Michael: Yeah.

Susan: What do you want?

Michael: I just wanted to check up on you guys. To see how you're doing.

Susan: Me and Brian are fine.

Michael: What about Walt?

Susan: He's fine too.

Michael: Can I talk to him?

Susan: He doesn't even know who you are. Do you really think that's a good idea?

Michael: I guess not. I'm just so lonely, Susan. I might lose my job just because I'm distracted from you and Walt.

Susan: Maybe you should look for a girl.

Michael: I am.

Susan: Well, then I can't help you.

Michael: Please, I just need to talk to him.

Susan: Goodbye, Michael.

Michael: No, what?

Susan hangs up. Michael sighs and pockets his phone. The camera focuses to the background, showing Mr. Galloway watching Michael. _Whoosh! _Back on the island, Michael is still being held by Danny and Ryan, Juliet behind them.

Danny: Wow. You guys only crashed here five days ago, and we already have three of you!

Juliet: Danny! Don't tell him anything!

Ryan: Relax, Juliet. We won't let him go. And if he doesn't go anywhere, he won't be able to tell anybody anything.

Shot of Walt on a couch, and Richard in the doorway to the room.

Richard: So Walt. You like your new place?

Walt: I guess.

Richard: Okay, then. (pause)

Walt: Richard, why am I here?

Richard: Why are you here? I can't really tell you that.

Walt: Why not?

Richard: Because Ben would be furious.

Walt: You're afraid of Ben? (pause)

Richard: Well....Okay. You're here because you're on a list.

Walt: Jacob's list?

Richard: How do you know about Jacob?

Walt: One of you guys told me.

Richard: Oh. Probably Danny. Damn, he's an idiot.

Walt: So....

Richard: So what?

Walt: Who's Jacob?

Richard: Oh. I can't tell you that.

Walt: I thought you weren't afraid of Ben.

Richard: I'm not. I'm afraid of Jacob.

Shot of Jack, Locke, Kate, and Sayid standing in a circle.

Jack: You guys tell us what happened first.

Locke: I got trapped in a net and Danielle came along and let me down. She told us she saw our plane crash.

Sayid: She also told us about these natives on the island which she calls the Others.

Kate: Ethan came to our camp today and he's not one of us. Do you think he's an Other?

Sayid: Probably.

Locke: Hey, look who's back.

Shot of Charlie and Claire walking back from their love getaway.

Charlie: Hey, guys.

Kate: Hi. Did you have a good time?

Claire: Yeah. And I see you're back. Where's Chelsea?

Jack: Oh. Well, we came back without her.

Claire: What?

Jack: We thought maybe she came back to the camp. So we came back to see.

Claire: And once you figured out she wasn't here, you just gave up?

Jack: Claire, we're sorry, but...she's probably dead.

Sayid: Or taken.

Charlie: Taken? By who?

Locke: I guess we should tell you what you missed.

Shot of Juliet, Danny, Ryan, and Michael in the Barracks. Michael looks all around and everyone looks at him. _Whoosh! _Shot of Mr. Galloway at his desk in his office. There is a knock.

Galloway: Come in.

Michael comes in the door.

Michael: You wanted to see me again?

Galloway: Yes. Well, I went to another inspection yesterday. And you got distracted again.

Michael: I'm sorry. I'll try harder-

Galloway: You already said that.

Michael: Yeah, but I mean it this time-

Galloway. You're fired.

Michael: What? (pause)

Galloway: I'm sorry.

Michael: Fine! I'll just get a new job!

_Whoosh! _Shot of Juliet, Danny, Ryan, and Michael again.

Juliet: (whispering to Danny) Come on, we have to hurry. We can't let Walt see him.

They approach Ben's door. They knock and Ben answers.

Ben: Hi.

Juliet: We caught another one.

Ben: I can see that. Bring him in.

Michael: Where is my son?!

Ben: Walt is your son, huh?

Michael: Yes! He is!

Ben: Interesting. Juliet, Danny, Ryan, you may leave.

Shot of Michael and Ben sitting in Ben's living room.

Michael: So are you gonna give me my son, or what?

Ben: I'm thinking.

Alex walks in the room.

Alex: Hey dad. Who's this?

Ben: This is Michael.

Alex: Why is he in our house?

Ben: Alex, just leave us to business, okay?

Alex: Okay.

She leaves, unwillingly.

Michael: You have a daughter?

Ben: Yes, Michael, I have a daughter.

Michael: Now how would you feel if I took away your daughter and didn't give her back?

Ben: You're right. I would do anything to get her back.

Michael: Exactly. I would too.

Ben: You would do anything?

Michael: Yes!

Ben: Would you betray your friends?

Michael: What?

Ben: Would you betray your friends to get Walt back? (pause)

Michael: Yeah, yeah. I would betray my friends.

Ben: Excellent.

Michael: Why?

Ben: Since we have three of you, you, Walt, and Chelsea, we do a trade. Three people for three people.

Michael: So me, Walt, and Chelsea for who?

Ben: Jack Shephard, Kate Austen, and James Ford.

Michael: I don't know the last one.

Ben: He goes by Sawyer.

Michael: Oh. Okay.

Ben: So we'll let you go. You go back to your camp. Gather up Jack, Kate, and Sawyer. Tell them you came back because you want help finding Walt. Lead them here, and we will let you, Walt, and Chelsea go.

Michael: Why?

Ben: Why what?

Michael: Why do you want Jack, Kate, and Sawyer? And not only that, but why did you make up this whole plan?

Ben: I'm under strict orders.

Michael: You have a boss? (pause)

Ben: Sort of.

Michael: So when do I need to go?

Ben: As soon as possible.

Shot of Alex outside the door, listening.

Alex: (to herself) God, he's horrible.

LOST

Starring: Naveen Andrews as Sayid, Emilie de Raven as Claire, Michael Emerson as Ben, Matthew Fox as Jack, Jorge Garcia as Hurley, Malcomb David Kelly as Walt, Evangeline Lilly as Kate, Elizabeth Mitchell as Juliet, Dominic Monaghan as Charlie, Terry O'Quinn as Locke, Harold Perrineau as Michael, Ian Somerhalder as Boone, and ? as Chelsea

Guest starring: Michael Bowen as Danny, Nestor Carbonell as Richard, Mira Furlan as Danielle, Brian Goodman as Ryan, William Mapother as Ethan, Tania Raymonde as Alex, and Tamara Taylor as Susan


End file.
